chapter 4trouble where people think of jess
by gg biggest fan
Summary: luke finds out all


hi guys, i don't know if any of the things i write will come true so please don't start thinking it's real, my sister is lol and i have to convince her it won't happen.  
i'm not sure how to end it but i do know rory and jess will get to gether so if you have any ideas please let me know and just to let you know i missed a few esp of gilmore girls so my april might be different from the real one and so might be anna aprils mum. 

diner in starshollow luke doesn't know what really to say to april, april is sitting in front of him eating a burger and lor looks sad.  
"so...april, school" luke asks nervously "yep...school"  
lor cuts in"when does your school start "  
"in about 20 minutes"  
luke speaks this time"soo...shouldn't you be on your way"  
"em i'm kind of waiting for some one , you don't mind do you?"  
"no of course i don't " luke looking even more out of place

"april is it a guy?" lor ask's

"yes it is"  
"omg , having a boyfriend at such a young age ,doesn't anna mind?" asked lor april starts laughing "he isn't my boyfriend"  
"that's what they all say" lor says smiling

the diner bell rings luke looks up "hey rory "  
"rorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy, my child "  
"hey mum " rory sits down next to lor.  
"rory i don't think youv'e met april"  
"hey i'm rory" rory holds out her hand "hey i'm april"april shakes her hand

the diner bell rings again luke looks up "jess!"

break

break over

lor ,rory and april turn around "jess" april gets up and runs to jess, jess scopes april up into his arms"hey angel"  
"hey"  
"so you going to school?" lor , rory ,luke and ever one in the diner at the time (kirk,taylor,miss patty and a few other people)  
look in silence as jess and april carry on talking "well you see i was hoping my handsome,kind cousin would drop me off"  
"i'll tell him to do so when i see him"smirking april smakes him playfully "come on we don't want you to be late"  
jess turns around to face rory,lor and luke "catch up with you later uncle luke"  
"bye guys"april waves goodbye jess and april exit camera turns to the two gilmore and luke looking dumbstruck

luke speaks first "was that jess with my daughter "  
"e-m y-e-h i -think so " lor is so confused the words are barely leaving her mouth.  
"well atleast he's still the sacastic kid"  
"amen to that" rory speaking for the first time "he look's good"  
"at this point miss patty comes rushing over "luke , honey was that jess with april"  
"i belive it was "lor answers for luke "luke did you tell jess about april?"  
"no i didn't"  
"they seem to know eachother?" miss patty asking questions after questions "they seem to" rory says looking at the clock "mum your gona be late"  
"oh man , bye luke bye rory"  
lor exites, miss patty goes back to her table to tell the latest gossip luke pours rory a cup of coffee and starts cleaning the tables what is he doing her,if luke didn't tell himwho did? and he seems to know april and april seems to know him,  
"so how you been?"  
"oh jess, hey good you?"  
"so far yeh but something tells me i won't be doing so good when i see luke"  
as if on cue luke comes out of the storeroom "you two upstairs now" pointing to jess and rory they follow luke upstairs as soon as the door closes behind them luke starts screaming "what the hell is going on jess"  
jess however starts his on little conversation pertending to be himself and luke "hi , uncle luke how are you?"  
"i'm fine jess how are you? "  
"i'm good"  
luke who by now is growing impatient starts screaming "jess cut the crap"  
rory is standind near the window looing at the drama "how in god's name do you know my daughter?"  
"this is gona take some time "

break  
break over

some one knock's at the door "come in" shouts luke anna enters aprils mum "what you doing here?" luke ask's her.  
"well miss patty happens to be spreading gossip about a certain person being back,so i thought i'd come and say hi" smilies at jess jess smirks and then goes and hugs anna "bloody hell will some one please tell me what is going on ? NOW "  
"anna i think we should explain before luke has a heart attack"  
anna chuckles "you ready uncle luke when i was 17 and came to starshollow i found out you had a daughter who at the time was 5 years old ,  
i kind of got to now her and anna and seeing as my life messed up ect looks up at rory i decided to leave what you didn't know was when i came back when rory was in yule was, it wasn't my first time back since i left to see jimmy and since things didn't work out between me and rory i used to come back and visit anna and april, and before you start to ask i did think about telling you but your life was so great with lor blah blah no offence me and anna nods towards anna decided it would be best if april found out you were her father when she was older and that brings me to my next point i'm an expect on a kid's life being messed up because of the parents i didn't want to confuse her,  
think that's about it." jess lets out a breath luke finally speaks"i think thats the longest thing i've ever heard you say"  
"me to"rory agree's luke faces anna"this all true"  
"yep"  
"what you don't trust me" jess ask's smirking "just trying to make sure you wern't messing with me, sorry"  
"well know i know how much you trust me" jess still smirking , luke rolls his eys "so you and april close"  
anna answer's for jess" beyond belief there like best mates , tell eachother everything"  
"not that i didn't like spending time with you uncle lukey but i need to go turns around to rory you coming"  
"yep"  
the door closes behind rory and jess "well luke i should be going but i just wanted to tell you something you might not think it but jess thinks alot of you and that is also a reason we decided till now to tell you about anna he didn't wana make you confused"  
"to late i can't belive it jess my newphew smart ass jess actually knew my daughter 5 years befor me"  
"he's an angel he's really been there for april he's just not a cousin for her he's a brother , best fiend and most of all she see's him in a father figure, anyways i got to go"  
"k thanks"  
"bye" anna leaves camera stays on luke


End file.
